The Debt Collector's Debts
|reward = S'rashi's Deadbeat Stompers |gold reward = |type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Debt Collector's Debts is a quest available in . Background S'rashi works for the Midnight Union in Wayrest, but he's gotten himself in trouble. He owes money to his boss and needs help getting the gold together as fast as possible. Quick walkthrough #Collect from Louis Ervine ##Collect from Ugurz #Collect from Padier Nytte ##Rob grandfathers grave at Temple ##Intimidate #Collect from Captain Albert Marck ##Persuade ##Pay off debt yourself ##Kill the assassin Ramziq Walkthrough M'jaddha is in front of the Cloudy Dregs Inn and wants you to help his brother, S'rashi. S'rashi works for the Midnight Union and runs other enterprises to aid civic order in Wayrest, He needs some help with uncollected debts. S'rashi's owes the Midnight Union money, and it is due now. S'rashi is also owed money from a gambler, a noble and a smuggler. Together, their payments will cover what he needs to pay the Midnight Union. It is unfortunate that S'rashi's own brother, M'jaddha, was not willing to do it, but if the Vestige collects from the deadbeats, a fair percentage of the profits will be payment for the effort. The gambler owes the largest sum, so the Vestige is directed to collect from him first. The Gambler, Louis Ervine, can be found laying on a bench beside the markets. Disturbing the resting gambler reveals that he doesn't have the money, but has won the money from Ugurz, who refuses to pay. Ugurz has a gang that he runs with hanging out near the docks. Ugurz is visibly opposed to making any kind of payment, but a brief conversation stating that the Vestige is collecting for S'rashi will yield immediate payment. The Noble, Padier Nytte, is the next on the list. He can be found in the Treasury courtyard. Nytte also claims to have no money left after the last of S'rashi's investment deals, but his grandfather was buried with a valuable gem that can be had by digging it up at the Temple. There is then an intimidate option the will cause Nytte to suddenly remember that he has a valuable object with him right there. The Smuggler, Captain Albert Marck, is already known to the Vestige, from rescuing his crew from the slavers near Koeglin Village. It seems he is still recovering from hard times. A trip down to the docks to meet the Captain will take you to the First Mate, Elvira Derre. She is the worse for drink, and will direct you back to the Inn where the Captain is. Captain Marck is also somewhat in his cups, but he is resolute about meeting S'rashi. He thinks he will be killed, but there is likely no place to hide. The Vestige then reports to S'rashi. S'rashi is sympathetic to the Captain's plight, but the debt is due, and it must be paid. There is an option to persuade S'rashi, the can pay the debt directly, or head out to a house near the markets to kill the assassin Ramziq who is hiding there. The price in coin or blood must be paid. The very upstanding citizen, S'rashi, will then pay the Vestige his percentage and declare them a better member of the family than his brother, who called in help and hid. S'rashi declares the Vestige part of his family and promises help when needed. Given S'rashi's contributions to Wayrest, that seems like the kind of favor it is never really favorable to cash in. Reward *S'rashi's Deadbeat Stompers *73–302 Category:Online: Wayrest Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stormhaven Side Quests